


I dare you

by Mangomelions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangomelions/pseuds/Mangomelions
Summary: Truth or dare leads to a misunderstanding. angst then fluff ending.





	I dare you

Friday, 9PM

Dan didn't realise he was staring at his best friend, until Phil spoke aloud. They had been sat in a comfortable silence for a few hours, browsing the internet, on opposite ends of the same sofa. It had been a long week, but they had agreed to take the weekend off.

"Daaaaan?" Phil said.

"Yeaaah"

"Have we got any of that nice wine left from last week?" Phil asked

"I bought more yesterday, It's in the cupboard. Go get it if you want some." Phil got to his feet and headed for the kitchen.

"Bring me a glass" Dan called after him.

When Phil returned, he poured out the wine, and they fell into easy conversation, about a video one of their friends had made. They each finished their glasses and poured another, before too long they were both giggling, and Dan's voice grew louder.

"Hey, Dan, lets play Truth or Dare."

"Sure, but you're going first. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Tweet the following words: Nomp. Bramp. Humpernickle"

Phil took his phone from his pocket and quickly sent out the tweet.

"Easy." He grinned at Dan. "Your turn."

"Truth." Dan replied.

"If macrophilia was your thing, I mean, for all I know it might be," he giggled at Dan's glare. "Would you rather be the little person or the big person?"

Dan nearly choked laughing, but soon was calm enough again to give a serious answer.

"Um, I think I'd want to be the little guy. I'm used to being tall. It would be cool to be the short one for once."

He expected Phil to laugh or tease, but instead he just nodded seriously. "I agree."

"Truth or dare?" Dan took another sip.

"Truth."

"Why do you steal my cereal? Why not buy your own cereal that's the same as mine? We could just order a mass of cereal, and share it, but you always pick out yours, then nick some of mine."

"'Cause you're funny when you're angry."

Dan glared at him again, before smiling. Phil was staring back at him, with a look Dan had never seen before.

"Okay your turn." Dan said, moving a little closer to Phil on the couch.

"Truth"

"What are you thinking right now?" Dan asked quietly.

Phil hesitated a second, before replying "That I really want to dance with you."

Dan laughed.

"Hey Siri, play 'feel it still' on Spotify." They'd danced to that song before, as a little celebration after one of their subscriber milestones. The song had an okay beat to dance to.

His phone spoke a reply, and then the song began to play. Dan pulled Phil to his feet and led him to an empty space on in the room.

It wasn't serious, or emotional, just laughter and twirling and funny faces. Mouthing the words changed to singing them, which soon turned to belting them out at the top of their lungs, their voices surprisingly high.

When that song ended, they collapsed back onto the sofa, half on top of each other. They were a mess of tangled limbs and uncontrollable laughter.

It took a while for the laughter to die down, and a little while after that for the pair to realise they were sat on top of each other. They scrambled apart hastily, and returned to their original seats.

"Dan." Phil spoke softly, then repeated "DAN" when he didn't respond.

"Mmmm" Dan mumbled.

"Truth or Dare?"

Dan thought for a minute. He knew he was fairly out of it, so knew he should go for what he knew to be the safer option.

"Dare."

Phil looked at him hesitantly, questioning.

Then he looked up with a small smile as if he was thinking, before locking his eyes with Dan's once again.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Dan just stared at him.

Phil blushed.

Dan blushed.

Phil got ready to say "Just kidding"

Dan kissed him.

Dan had closed the space between them quickly, hitting Phil with such a force he ended up sprawled across the armrest behind him, Dan leaning over, pressing their lips together. At first, Phil was too shocked to move, but after a second he started kissing him back, slow and gentle. Phil had no idea how long they kissed for. What he did know is that he woke up to Dan climbing off of him, untangling himself from his arms. When Phil remembered what had happened and realised this was what Dan was doing, he let go immediately. He might have tightened his grip, caught his hand, or told him not to go, if Dan didn't look so terrified.

"I'm sorry" Dan said before leaving the room. He didn't once meet Phil's eyes.

Phil lay there, going over last night's events in his head.

He had told Dan to kiss him. When Dan was drunk. Dan had obliged. When they woke up together, fully clothed, entangled on the couch, Dan freaked out. Phil realised what he had done in horror.

Dan lay on his bed, replaying the evening before in his mind. He remembered wine, and a game of truth or dare that included dancing, and ended in Phil daring Dan to kiss him. He knew Phil had been drunk and was probably joking, but had taken advantage of Phil's state and kissed him anyway. He had wanted to for so long, and now, Phil was asking for it, and Dan couldn't hold back any longer.

Dan took out his phone and started typing out an apology.

When Dan got a text, it took him a while to figure out what was going on.

I'm so, so sorry Dan, I shouldn't have forced you into something like that. I was drunk and stupid but that's no excuse. I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that. I know you don't want this and I shouldn't have given you that dare. It was selfish and careless, and to be honest, it probably caused me more pain than you. For just one night, I actually believed that we could belong to each other. It's up to you now Dan, where you want us to go from here. I can leave if you want. Give me till Monday, then I'll be gone. That's if you want me to move out. If you want me to leave for a few days, or a few weeks, I can do that. If you want us to stay friends, then come talk to me. Know that I love you, in every way, but I can work to change that if it makes you uncomfortable. I understand if you see what I did as unforgivable. I understand if you never want to see me again. I'm so sorry, Dan.

Dan copied the message he was typing to his clipboard, then erased it and started a reply.

I was about to send a pretty much identical message.

Phil looked at his phone in confusion. Why did Dan feel bad? What was going on?

Can I come to you? He sent, which was answered with yes half a second later.

When Phil got to Dan's room he didn't know what to do. He knocked on the door hesitantly, looking down at his shoes when Dan opened it.

Dan engulfed him in a hug, sinking his head into Phil's neck. Phil was surprised but relieved.

Dan pulled back after what seemed like forever.

"Why did you apologise?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have forced you kiss me like that. I was selfish and I took advantage of you." A look of realisation passed over Dan's face, and Phil continued, frantically staring at his shoes. "I'm so sorry Dan, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just. I l-"

Phil felt a hand on the side of his head, but before he could react he felt himself being pulled forward, and then he collided with Dan once again. Or more accurately, his lips did.

It was a sweet, sober, lingering kiss, that left both of them breathless.

Dan pulled back.

"I thought you were joking, "He whispered.

"What?"

"I thought you were joking. I didn't kiss you 'cause you told me to. I did it cause I wanted to. I did it because I'm in love with you."

Phil smiled, and wrapped his arm tight around Dan's waist, pulling him close. Dan, the taller of the two, placed a kiss into Phil's hair.

They held each other tightly, for a long, long time.


End file.
